


Venatus

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11, Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural in Europe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter i Tom Riddle, para łowców, przed którą drżą demony, wampiry, duchy i  wszelkiej maści nie do końca ludzkie stworzenia, musi zmierzyć się z zupełnie nowym zadaniem, kiedy gdzieś w południowej Polsce na ich drodze staje właściciel czarnej Impali i jego anielski towarzysz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venatus

 - Trzy smoki to już lekka przesada – stwierdził Harry, próbując wytrzeć stare ostrze, ale mimo to krew nadal zdobiła miecz ciemną, schnącą powoli plamą. - Mamy gwarancję na ten złom?

 - Święty Jerzy raczej się nie upomni – odpowiedział Tom. Rękaw koszuli miał rozdarty, a na twarzy resztki prochu strzelniczego tworzyły nieregularną smugę. - Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że jeszcze żyjemy, nigdy nie widziałem trzech smoków w jednym gnieździe.

 - Może coś większego je do tego zmusiło? - podpowiedział młodszy z łowców, rezygnując z prób czyszczenia miecza i wrzucając go niedbale do bagażnika.

\- Wolałbym, żeby to _coś większego_ nie stanęło nam na drodze. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy dowiemy się, czym to _coś_ właściwie jest... Sprawdzę jutro w bibliotece, może mają jakieś dane o historycznych wrogach smoków.

\- Nerd – roześmiał się cicho Harry, po czym usiadł za kierownicą i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Na wschodzie niebo zaczynało już szarzeć.

 

…

 

Kiedy się obudził, dokuczał mu tylko lekki ból kolana. Smok ugodził go ogonem upstrzonym ostrymi jak brzytwy kolcami, ale poza tym nic mu nie dolegało. Rzeczywiście mieli – jak zwykle – dużo szczęścia: smoki, które spotkali, były jeszcze dość młode i nie tak silne jak te żyjące przez stulecia. Może właśnie dlatego trzymały się razem? W pojedynkę nie stanowiłyby zagrożenia nawet dla początkującego łowcy, ale w trójkę były dość niebezpieczne.

Wstał z łóżka i rozejrzał się po nieco obskurnym motelowym pokoju. Widział już takich w życiu wiele – wypłowiała tapeta, zużyte pościele, wyleniały dywan. Czasami szkoda mu było domu w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie zimą ogień przyjemnie trzaskał w kominku, a latem ogromny dąb stojący w ogrodzie dawał schronienie przed słońcem. Jednak taki był już los łowców - zawsze w drodze, w poszukiwaniu nowych zagrożeń, czy się tego chciało, czy nie. Oczywiście mogliby przestać, ale czy istniało dla nich jakieś inne życie? Na polowaniu znali się jak nikt inny, a przynajmniej jak nikt inny w Europie.

Spojrzał sennie na zegarek – dochodziła dziesiąta. Zawsze odreagowywał akcje snem.

Oczywiście Toma nie było w pokoju; jego sposobem na stres były zupełnie irracjonalne rzeczy, takie jak wyprawy do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu kolejnych mitów, miejscowych legend i plotek opowiadanych przez starsze panie w małych sklepikach. Cóż, Harry nigdy nie twierdził, że rozumie Toma Riddle'a.

Zupełnie jakby ta myśl opuściła w jakiś sposób jego głowę i pomknęła do zainteresowanego, drzwi otworzyły się z przeciągłym jękiem i stanął w nich Tom. Ranę i bandaż ukrył pod szarym swetrem, prezentem od pani Weasley, której kiedyś pomogli, pozbywając się wyjątkowo dokuczliwego ghula z jej strychu.

 - Chyba wiem, co tak przestraszyło nasze smoki – stwierdził Tom, siadając przy nieco chybotliwym stole i rzucając w kierunku Harry'ego plik kartek, a mówił przy tym tak triumfalnym tonem, jakby jego odkrycie mogło zmienić losy wszechświata. 

Harry spojrzał niechętnie na odbitki jakiejś gazety opatrzone notatkami, w których rozpoznał pismo Toma. Szczerze powiedziawszy liczył na odrobinę wolnego; już dawno nie mieli czasu tylko dla siebie. Tęsknił za leniwymi wieczorami, kiedy Tom czytał kolejne księgi w zapomnianych dawno językach, a on siadał obok z zestawem do czyszczenia broni, albo i bez niego, przynosząc zamiast tego kilka puszek piwa; Tom nigdy długo się nie opierał. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko działo się w przeszłości odległej o całe lata świetlne, zanim zamienili lewostronny ruch angielskich dróg na wąskie i nie zawsze dobrze utrzymane bezdroża wschodniej Europy. Romantyzm szlag trafiał.

 - Żmij? - zapytał w końcu, podnosząc wzrok znad kartek.

 - Naturalny wróg smoków, podobny, ale osobny gatunek – odpowiedział Tom z entuzjazmem, wskazują na jakąś wzmiankę z lipcowego wydania _Głosu Kotliny_ : - Widzisz? Z muzeum zniknęło kilka eksponatów, oczywiście złotych. Bibliotekarka przetłumaczyła mi ten artykuł.

 - Pierścień z rubinem, bransoleta, zdobienie i... zęby? - Harry spojrzał na swojego partnera z niedowierzaniem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten cały żmij poluje na złote zęby?

 - Oczywiście, że nie. - Jak zawsze, kiedy Harry nie nadążał, Tom przemówił swoim najbardziej poirytowanym tonem. - To smoki ukradły złoto. Żmij je po prostu odebrał.

 - Szkoda tylko, że nie zwrócił, prawda? - zapytał młodszy łowca z niewinnym uśmiechem, po czym otworzył nocną szafkę w poszukiwaniu świeżej pary skarpetek. Żmij czy nie, coś w tej mieścinie miało wyraźne zamiłowanie do skarbów.

 

…

 

 - Powinniśmy szukać jakiejś pieczary, czegoś w pobliżu wody.

 _Gdyby tylko to było takie proste_ , chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Od godziny włóczyli się wokół jeziora, starając się znaleźć siedlisko mitycznego żmija, ale jak na razie nie posunęli się ani o krok do przodu. Słońce niemiłosiernie paliło ich w plecy, a powietrze wydawało się stać w miejscu. Gdzieś po drugiej stronie zbiornika grupka dzieciaków z piskiem skakała do wody ze skarpy.

 - Może dajmy sobie spokój? - zapytał w końcu Harry, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał wystarczająco beznadziejnie. - Moglibyśmy wziąć przykład z tych tam i trochę odpocząć...

Tom milczał, nadal przeczesując szuwary w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś śladu obecności smokopodobnego bytu. Oczywiście, kto jak kto, ale Tom Riddle nie miał w zwyczaju przyznawać się do błędu. Będą się włóczyć do zachodu słońca, a nawet dłużej, dopóki Pan Wiem Wszystko Najlepiej nie zdecyduje, że pora wracać do motelu. Kolejny potencjalnie miły wieczór diabli wzięli.

 - Może to jakiś miejscowy złodziejaszek zgarnął ten złoty złom – podpowiedział młodszy łowca, niedbale przekopując stopami piasek. Mógłby się założyć, że Tom myśli tak samo.

I kiedy już miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, a może nawet spróbować nieco bardziej dwuznacznych środków perswazji, niepodziewanie syknął z bólu. Uderzył stopą w coś twardego i ciężkiego, coś, co nie powinno zapewne leżeć na tej dzikiej plaży.

Pochylił się nad ziemią i zaczął odgarniać rękoma piasek. Ciepłe ziarenka uciekały mu przez palce, co utrudniało zadanie, ale w końcu natknął się na coś dużego, jakąś kamienną płytę, zbyt kunsztowną w kształcie, by mogła się tu znaleźć przypadkowo. Minęło jeszcze kilka minut, nim odkopał ją w całości, ale od początku prawie nie miał wątpliwości – znalazł wejście do pieczary żmija.

 - Gotowy? - zapytał Tom, który już od dłuższej chwili przyglądał się wysiłkom towarzysza. - Ascalon powinien zadziałać i na to, co mieszka tam na dole.

 

…

 

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie legowisko żmija – oczekiwał gór złota i klejnotów, a jak na razie widział tylko pełen wilgoci mroczny korytarz prowadzący najpierw stromo w dół, a następnie na północ; musieli być pod powierzchnią jeziora i zapewne zbliżali się do jego środka. Wolał nie myśleć, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby stary sufit – podtrzymywany zapewne magią żmija – zawalił się na ich głowy razem z ciemną tonią wody.

Nagle zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Coś zwróciło jego uwagę, jakieś niewyraźne światełko, a może ruch gdzieś w oddali. Mógłby się założyć, że poczuł powiew chłodnego powietrza.

Zgasił latarkę i gestem nakazał Tomowi zrobić to samo. Miał miecz w pogotowiu, ale szczerze liczył na to, że żmij okaże się mniej wymagającym przeciwnikiem niż trzy smoki. Nie zdążyli się nawet porządnie zregenerować po poprzednim polowaniu.

Z każdym krokiem zbliżali się do źródła światła i Harry nie miał już wątpliwości – gdzieś przed nimi musiała znajdować się jakaś komnata czy może raczej pieczara; korytarz poszerzył się wyraźnie, a na ścianach widział teraz co jakiś czas pozostałości pochodni. Czy żmije przyjmowały gości? Najwyraźniej tak, bo kiedy stanęli u wylotu korytarza, ujrzeli ogromną jaskinię, która w czasach świetności służyło zapewne jako sala audiencyjna – wysokie sklepienie podtrzymywały kolumny zdobione uskrzydlonymi maszkarami, a w końcu pomieszczenia u szczytu nadkruszonych przez czas schodów znajdowało się coś na kształt szerokiej ławy na czterech zakończonych szponami nogach. Stłumione światło, które wcześniej dostrzegli, pochodziło z góry – rzeczywiście znajdowali się pod jeziorem, a promienie słoneczne docierały do komnaty przez zwieńczony przeszkloną kopułą sufit.

 - Byłaby z tego niezła gratka dla zwiedzających – stwierdził Harry, rozglądając się z podziwem po sali. - Ciekawe, czy gospodarz jest nadal w domu? - zapytał na głos, przekraczając próg i dokładnie wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się w tym samym momencie: poślizgnął się na stromym stopniu i stracił równowagę, upuszczając przy tym miecz i chwytając ramię Toma, ciągnąc go za sobą, a gdzieś w drugiego końca komnaty rozległ się szyderczy chichot.

Poderwali się tak szybko, jak tylko zdołali – Harry znów trzymał w wyciągniętej ręce miecz, a Tom rewolwer z nabojami pełnymi smoczej krwi. Nie mieli pewności, czy którykolwiek z tych sposobów zadziała na żmija – o ile to on ukrywał się pod wodą – ale jak zwykle liczyli na mieszankę szczęścia i umiejętności, która jak do tej pory nigdy ich nie zawiodła.

 - Kim jesteś? - zawołał w kierunku odległego końca sali Tom, a głos nawet mu nie zadrżał; trzeba było czegoś więcej niż chichotu z ciemności, by go przestraszyć. - Pokaż się!

Znów usłyszeli śmiech, tym razem nieco wyraźniejszy i bliższy, a Harry mógłby się założyć, że dostrzegł za jedną z kolumn coś, co wyglądało zupełnie jak smoczy ogon.

Nie mylił się; już po chwili z cienia wyszła istota, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli – wzrostem i budową przypominała dorosłego mężczyznę, jednak pokryta była ciemnoniebieską błyszczącą łuską, a spod jej ramion wyrastały podobne do nietoperzych skrzydła; głowę stwora zdobiła ciężka złota korona.

 - Wow – odezwał się niezbyt mądrze Harry. - To znaczy... no... Widziałem już wiele rzeczy, ale człowieka ze skrzydłami jakoś nie spotkałem.

 - Bo i nie jestem człowiekiem – odpowiedziała istota, zbliżając się ku nim powoli, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało coś syczącego. - Jestem...

 - Żmijem! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie Tom, nadal trzymając w dłoni pistolet. - To ty wystraszyłeś smoki!

 - Smoki? - zdziwił się żmij, prostując leniwie pokryte łuską ramiona, jakby obudził się z długiego snu. - Jeśli masz na myśli te pisklęta, które zabiliście wczorajszej nocy, to muszę ze wstydem przyznać, że nie ja je wystraszyłem.

Po tych słowach stwór ruszył w kierunku tego, co musiało być dawniej podwodnym tronem i rozłożył się na nim, przypominając bardziej skrzyżowanie rzymskiego władcy z kotem niż smoka. Aura otaczająca żmija była zupełnie różna od tej, jaką można było wyczuć w pobliżu smoków – był majestatyczny i zapewne bardzo stary, choć jego wygląd w żaden sposób na to nie wskazywał. Harry pomyślał, że to raczej kwestia swobody z jaką człowiek-jaszczur zachowywał się w towarzystwie dwójki łowców; jeśli potwór nie atakował w chwili, kiedy zobaczył ludzi z bronią, mogło to znaczyć tylko, że jest albo niesamowicie głupi albo niezwykle potężny.

 - Jak to nie ty? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Tom, opuszczając broń i podchodząc w kierunku tronu. Jego kroki odbijały się echem od kamiennych ścian; gdzieś po lewej stronie słychać było miarowe kapanie wody.

 - Ktoś silniejszy ode mnie, bardziej niebezpieczny... przynajmniej w jego obecnym stanie – odparł żmij, odwracając wzrok, zupełnie jakby się czegoś wstydził. - Nie potrafiłem go powstrzymać... Nie mam władzy nad istotami jego pokroju.

 - Kto to taki? - Harry nie chciał dać za wygraną. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by cała ta wyprawa poszła na marne, kiedy okazało się, że jednak miał rację i coś większego zabawiało się kosztem mieszkańców okolicy.

 - Czy kiedykolwiek czytaliście o żmijach coś więcej niż te okropne średniowieczne legendy? - zdenerwował się potwór, wzdychając z wyraźną irytacją. - Żmije _pomagały_ ludziom, chroniliśmy ich przez bóstwami burz, wiatrów, staliśmy na straży plonów... Oczywiście trafiło się kilka czarnych owiec, jak ten Zmeu, kuzyn w drugiej linii, ale poza tym nie mam nic do zarzucenia naszemu gatunkowi.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien począć z tym wyznaniem, więc po przedłużającej się chwili ciszy zapytał po prostu:

 - A złoto? Dlaczego zniknęło?

 - Czy gdybym miał twoje zaginione złoto, spałbym w tej pieczarze? - żmij wskazał gestem salę, wyraźnie zaniedbaną mimo dawnej świetności. - Od wieków nie złożono mi ofiary i nie zanosi się na to, żeby w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić – dodał z nutą goryczy w nieludzkim głosie.

 - Czekaj! Jeśli nie ty to kto? - nie dawał za wygraną Harry, widząc, że stwór podnosi się z tronu, najwyraźniej szykując się do odejścia.

 - Szukajcie tego, który pilnuje złota – odpowiedział tylko i nim zdążyli choćby mrugnąć, rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

 

…

 

 - Niewiele wiemy o żmijach – stwierdził Tom, kiedy już wrócili na powierzchnię.

Słońce wisiało jeszcze dość wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie, a po drugiej stronie jeziora kilkoro plażowiczów korzystało z jego ciepłych promieni. Harry zasunął ukryte przejście kamienną płytą i przysypał je piaskiem; choć żmij wydawał się wyjątkowo nieszkodliwy jak na mistyczną istotę, chyba lepiej byłoby, gdyby żaden z wczasowiczów nie trafił przypadkiem do jego jaskini.

 - Będę musiał dopisać w dzienniku, że potrafią zmieniać postać i znikać.

 - I że są krewnymi sfinksów – skwitował Harry z rezygnacją. - _Ten, który pilnuje złota?_ Co to w ogóle za wskazówka?

Drogę do samochodu pokonali w milczeniu. Żaden z nich nie miał pomysłu, kim może być tajemniczy strażnik skarbów i czego jeszcze mogą się spodziewać z jego strony. Harry pomyślał z żalem, że mogliby w tej chwili leżeć na ręczniku razem z miejscowymi na drugim brzegu, ale chwilę później przypomniał sobie, że przecież Tom nie znosił słońca i jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się go wyciągnąć na plażę. Z niewiadomego powodu ta myśl jeszcze bardziej go przygnębiła.

 - Trzeba będzie poszukać czegoś więcej o złocie w okolicy – Tom nadal mówił z zapałem o sprawie, zapewne próbując ignorować zniechęcenie drugiego łowcy. Zwykle właśnie tak działali – gdy jeden miał dość, ten drugi musiał za wszelką cenę podnieść go na duchu; kiedy sprawa była w toku, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na dzień wolny.

Harry otworzył drzwi samochodu i ciężko opadł na miękki fotel za kierownicą. Z lusterka spojrzała na niego para zmęczonych zielonych oczu. Dlaczego czuł się, jakby miał na karku pięćdziesiąt lat? Wiedział, że to normalne; że łowcy czasami czują rezygnację. Jak dotąd to on był tym optymistycznie nastawionym, więc dlaczego ostatnimi czasy bez przerwy marzył tylko o powrocie do domu?

Niespodziewanie poczuł dotyk; to tylko Tom położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczu niepokoju. Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny; nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki luksus.

 - Obiecuję, tylko to jedno polowanie i zrobimy sobie trochę przerwy. - Tom przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie, jakby szukał namacalnej przyczyny jego złego samopoczucia; takiej, którą byłby w stanie usunąć czymś bardziej medycznym niż słowa. - Zgoda?

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi i pozwolił się pocałować w czubek głowy.

 - Twoja matka znów zrobi mi kazanie na temat zbędności mięsa w diecie, jak tylko staniemy w progu.

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc tak celną uwagę.

 

…

 

Była już prawie druga w nocy, kiedy dopijał trzecią kawę. Jak dotąd prawie wcale nie posunęli się w poszukiwaniu  _tego, który pilnuje złota_. Co prawda znaleźli w miejscowych gazetach wiele wzmianek o kradzieżach, posiłkując się internetowym tłumaczem – w ostatnich miesiącach zaginęły złote przedmioty o różnej wartości - ale żadna z tych informacji nie przybliżała ich do rozwiązania zagadki.

Za oknem żwir zagrzechotał pod naciskiem opon zatrzymującego się pod motelem samochodu i przez krótką chwilę światło reflektorów nienaturalnie oświetliło wnętrze pokoju.

 - To bez sensu – westchnął w końcu Tom. Nawet on powoli zbliżał się do granicy wytrzymałości. Jak długo mogli szukać odpowiedzi, kiedy nie mieli pojęcia, w jakim kierunku zmierzać? - Nawet jeśli te wszystkie sprawy się łączą, to i tak nie wiemy, kto za nimi stoi.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Bezmyślnie przeglądał strony internetowe poświęcone miastu, oczywiście nic z nich nie rozumiejąc; kto wpadł na szalony pomysł, by wybrać się na polowanie do kraju, którego języka nie znali nawet w podstawowym stopniu?

Zobaczył w rogu strony brytyjską flagę. Może jednak nie mieli aż takiego pecha?

Chwilę później nieświadomie wypuścił kubek z rąk i usłyszał brzęk tłuczonego szkła, jednak wydawało mu się, że dźwięk dochodzi gdzieś z oddali. Zrozumiał, nareszcie zrozumiał!

 - Tom, byliśmy głupi! - wykrzyknął, odwracając laptopa w kierunku towarzysza, by też mógł zobaczyć, co go tak zdziwiło. - Odpowiedź przez cały czas była pod naszym nosem!

 - O czym ty... - chciał zapytać o coś Tom, jednak przerwał w połowie zdania. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. - Oczywiście!

 - _Aurum_ , _Goldberg_ – mówił Harry rozgorączkowanym tonem – wystarczyło sprawdzić, skąd zabrała się nazwa miasta, albo chociaż przejrzeć ulotkę turystyczną z recepcji.

 - Kopalnia złota! - Riddle'owi udzielił się entuzjastyczny nastrój. Nareszcie mieli jakiś trop. - Teraz trzeba tylko...

 - … sprawdzić, czy ktoś tam nie zginął – wszedł mu w słowo Harry; zawsze to robił, kiedy polowanie układało się po jego myśli. Ostatecznie sam wybrał ten styl życia i za takie chwile go uwielbiał. - Może jakaś legenda o duchu gór?

Wrócili do pracy w dużo lepszych humorach. Nawet późna pora nie miała już znaczenia, bo niespodziewane odkrycie dodało im sił.

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, gdy Tom z okrzykiem triumfu poderwał się z krzesła:

 - Mam go!

Harry szybko spojrzał na ekran drugiego komputera; oczy bolały go już trochę od sztucznego światła.

 - Skarbnik – przeczytał powoli, starając się skupić wzrok na tekście. - Słowiański duch zamieszkujący podziemia, szczególnie...

 - … szczególnie kopalnie – dokończył Tom, nadal ciesząc się ze znalezienia rozwiązania. - Co prawda według podań powinien pomagać górnikom, ale niektórzy twierdzą, że zdarzały się też przypadki, kiedy karał nierzetelnych pracowników.

 - Na przykład złodziei? - odgadł młodszy łowca.

 - Też tak sądzę. Spójrz na to - dodał, wskazując zdjęcie jakiegoś brodatego mężczyzny. - Eric Adler, pracował w kopalni tuż przed wojną, podobno naziści ukryli w nieczynnych korytarzach kosztowności, a Eric został przez przypadek zasypany razem z nimi.

Harry poczuł, że znów przytomnieje; sen po raz kolejny tej nocy musiał dać za wygraną.

 - Czekaj, wydaje mi się, że znalazłem coś, co by do tego pasowało. - Zaczął gorączkowo przerzucać notatki, ganiąc się w myślach, że nigdy nie ma w nich takiego porządku jak w dzienniku Toma. - Mam! Chociaż kopalnia jest nieczynna od lat, w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat zginęło w niej co najmniej piętnaście osób... Pierwszy był jakiś Janusz Kopeć, ciało znaleźli turyści w czasie wycieczki, potem para, Anna Szym- Szymbe... Mniejsza z tym, nie mam pojęcia, jak to przeczytać... Policja dowiedziała się, że próbowali wynieść sztabkę złota z muzeum. I jeszcze jakiś Piotr, był zamieszany w kradzieże samochodów... No cóż, to nie złoto, ale może nasz skarbnik nie przejmuje się takimi szczegółami?

 - Mściwy duch? - zaproponował na głos Tom, widząc, że Harry wyjmuje z szafki nocnej zapas soli. Zawsze trzymali trochę po ręką na wypadek nagłego ataku.

 - Przynajmniej o nich wiemy wystarczająco dużo – odpowiedział chłopak, zakładając kurtkę; przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że za ścianą słyszy podniesione głosy, ale potem wszystko ucichło, a kiedy otworzył drzwi wiodące na parking, zimne nocne powietrze zupełnie do obudziło.

 

...

 

 - Gotowy? - Wydawało się, że Tom za każdym razem, kiedy mieli stanąć naprzeciwko czegoś choćby tylko potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, zadawał mu to kontrolne pytanie. Jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy Harry nadal jest u jego boku.

Stali przed wejściem do nieczynnej kopalni. Mogli co prawda poczekać do rana i zwiedzić zabytkową sztolnię z przewodnikiem, ale Harry nalegał, by załatwić sprawę skarbnika jak najszybciej, przespać się kilka godzin i ruszyć w drogę do Anglii.

W świetle latarek korytarz nie wydawał się ani trochę mniej posępny niż przed ich włączeniem. Na kamiennych ścianach tańczyły cienie, a rytmiczny plusk wody gdzieś w oddali sprawiał, że Harry miał ochotę włożyć w uszy zatyczki. Pomijając nieznośne kapanie w kopalni panowała nienaturalna wręcz cisza, zupełnie jakby podziemny świat chciał uśpić ich czujność i zaatakować w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Dotarli do barierki oddzielającej trasę wycieczkową od jednego z nieczynnych korytarzy. Jak w ogóle chcieli znaleźć tu ducha? Równie dobrze mogliby spróbować zawołać Erica Adlera po imieniu.

Tom, jak zawsze odgadując myśli Harry'ego, zanim ten zdążył je wypowiedzieć, przeładował broń i oddał strzał w kierunku mrocznego przejścia. Huk potoczył się echem po kamieniach i przez chwilę wydawało się, że nigdy nie przebrzmieje, jakby miał zamiar dotrzeć do samego serca góry.

 - Chyba znów nie trafiliśmy - stwierdził Riddle, kopiąc z niechęcią najbliższy kamyk, który potoczył się z chrzęstem w kierunku wyjścia z kopalni. - Cokolwiek pilnuje tego złota, to na pewno nie... - urwał nagle i Harry spojrzał w głąb korytarza, by dostrzec to, co przykuło uwagę Toma.

 Coś, a może ktoś, posuwało się w ich kierunku. Jakaś chybotliwa plama światła, dziwnie podobna do niesionej w ręku świecy, zbliżała się z głębi kopalni, a po chwili Harry zorientował się, że w korytarzu nie jest już cicho; gdzieś z oddali dochodził do jego uszu jęk nienaoliwionych kół sunących po torach i inne niezidentyfikowane głosy, jakby kopalnia nagle powróciła do życia.

W ciemności zapłonęły chorobliwie rozgorączkowane oczy. _A jednak mieliśmy rację_ , chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale nie było na to czasu, bo duch stał już metr od nich i nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, jak głupim pomysłem było przychodzenie do kopalni w środku nocy bez odpowiedniego przygotowania. Przecież nie mieli pojęcia, co trzymało Erica na ziemi i czy w ogóle znajdowało się w kopalni. Tak bardzo byli zaaferowani znalezieniem rozwiązania zagadki żmija, że zapomnieli o podstawowych pytaniach, jakie należało sobie zadać w przypadku walki z duchem.

Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, Harry wyjął z kieszeni paczkę soli, rozdarł ją z rozmachem i rzucił w kierunku skarbnika, po czym nie czekając na to, aż duch znów się pojawi, odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł najszybciej jak potrafił w kierunku wyjścia. Tom był tuż za nim, a z wyrazu jego twarzy mógł z łatwością odczytać, że też zdążył zrozumieć, jak głupio się zachowali.

 - Oczywiście! - krzyknął Harry, starając się odpalić samochód jednocześnie nie wypuszczając broni z rąk. - Duch może mieszkać w kopalni, ale na tym świecie trzyma go coś innego!

Ruszyli z piskiem opon. Tom trzymał w pogotowiu sztucer; naboje wypełnione solą musiały im wystarczyć, dopóki nie znajdą tego, co nie pozwalało duchowi opuścić ziemi.

Tylko co to mogło być? Zwykle spalenie kości załatwiało sprawę, ale jeśli zjawa była pozostałością po jakimś oddanym górniku, który zginął na służbie, nie mieli szans na ich odnalezienie. Zresztą w sztolni nie wydobywano złota od lat, a do większości korytarzy nie można było wejść.

 - To nie kości – stwierdził Tom, jakby czytał w myślach przyjaciela.

Harry miał wrażenie, że napięcie rośnie z każdą upływającą sekundą. Rozglądał się nerwowo, próbując dostrzec cień skarbnika, jednak zamiast tego jego uwagę przyciągnęło coś innego – ogromny drogowskaz błyszczący lekko w świetle reflektorów.

 - Muzeum! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, a Harry skręcił gwałtownie w lewo, wjeżdżając w oświetloną latarniami ulicę. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i miał nadzieję, że żaden nadgorliwy kustosz nie przeszkodzi im w bezczeszczeniu drogocennych zbiorów.

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie pod odmalowanym na żółto budynkiem i pobiegli w kierunku drzwi. Na szczęście ustąpiły dość łatwo i już po chwili stali pośrodku dużego pokoju pełnego kopalnianych eksponatów – były tam stare monety, ochronne nakrycia głowy, torby pełne narzędzi, a nawet żeliwny kubek.

 - Co to może być? - zastanawiał się na głos Harry, próbując wyobrazić sobie, co miałoby dla niego największą wartość, gdyby pracował pod powierzchnią ziemi.

 - Uważaj, za tobą! - krzyknął nagle Tom, w ostatniej chwili popychając go w kierunku gabloty z górniczymi czapkami.

Przez krótką chwilę widzieli rozjarzone nienawiścią oczy ducha, ale potem powietrze przeciął huk wystrzału i zjawa zniknęła, choć wiedzieli, że wróci wkrótce, jeszcze bardziej wściekła i żądna krwi.

 - Szybciej, szybciej – powtarzał cicho Harry, ale w żaden sposób nie mogło mu to pomóc w znalezieniu własności skarbnika.

Mijał jedną szklaną witrynę za drugą, ale żaden z eksponatów nie wydawał mu się odpowiedni. Co Eric mógłby zrobić z parą złotych kolczyków? Albo starym kilofem?

Niespodziewanie poczuł ucisk w gardle; coś lodowato zimnego chwyciło go za szyję i najwyraźniej chciało udusić. Próbował sięgnąć do kieszeni po garść soli, jednak uścisk skarbnika pozbawił go nawet tej resztki sił. Że też nie posłuchał ojca, kiedy proponował mu żelazny łańcuszek. _Następnym razem_ , urwana myśl pojawiła się gdzieś w jego głowie, ale po chwili zniknęła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że następnego razu może już nie być. Poczuł, że traci grunt pod stopami i całą wolą walcząc z uciekającą świadomością spróbował zawołać Toma. Ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie jednak, że żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust. Umierał. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, nie zdążył jeszcze zrobić tylu rzeczy, tylu rzeczy powiedzieć...

A potem tak nagle jak się pojawił, piekielny ucisk na jego szyi zniknął. Harry upadł na ziemię, próbując złapać oddech. 

 - To była... księga... rachunkowa... - wydyszał Tom, wbiegając do pokoju. - Żyjesz? 

 - Kolejna noc... pełen przygód – westchnął z wysiłkiem Harry, ocierając pot z twarzy, na której mimo wyczerpania pojawił się lekki uśmiech. _Jak zawsze niepokonani._

 - Wydaje mi się, że widziałem w gazecie wzmiankę o dziwnym pomorze bydła jakieś dwieście kilometrów na zachód stąd – stwierdził Tom w odpowiedzi poważnym tonem.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, wstając z podłogi. Czy nie mieli jechać do domu? Zdążył już zaplanować, kiedy urządzi przyjęcie urodzinowe i może nawet udałoby mu się namówić Toma, żeby w końcu przedstawił go swojemu ojcu – jak dotąd nie miał okazji poznać nikogo z rodu Riddle'ów.

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego towarzysz zaczął dziwnie kaszleć i dopiero widząc jego minę zrozumiał, że Tom żartował.

 - Uwierzyłeś – roześmiał się Riddle, sprawdzając godzinę na starym zegarku i udając, że nie wie, dlaczego Harry przygląda mu się z niemą złością.

 - Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął chłopak, szturchając Toma nieco mocniej, niż nakazywałyby dobre maniery. - Załatwię ci nocleg u ciotki Petunii, jeśli tak ci niespieszno do Doliny Godryka. Ale wcześniej...

 - Tak? - Tom spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, słysząc nutę groźby w głosie towarzysza.

 - Sprawię, że odechce ci się takich głupich żartów – odpowiedział Harry, całując go tak chciwie, jak tylko pozwalało mu na to sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu.

 - Twoje argumenty są dziś wyjątkowo przekonujące.

 

…

 

Słońce powoli wschodziło. Spakowali już podróżne torby do bagażnika, gdzie leżały teraz między całym arsenałem broni. Tom poszedł oddać klucze recepcjonistce, a Harry studiował z zainteresowaniem mapę; ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak daleko od domu. Kątem oka zauważył, jak z budynku wychodzi dziwna para: mężczyzna ubrany w jasny płaszcz - choć pogoda była wyjątkowo ciepła, nawet jak na tak wczesną godzinę - i drugi nieznajomy, chyba nieco młodszy; rozmawiali o czymś nerwowym szeptem. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej, bo Tom już otwierał drzwi starego samochodu Syriusza; Harry dostał go w prezencie na osiemnaste urodziny i od tamtego czasu lubił droczyć się z Tomem, kto zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w jego sercu – wysoki łowca czy może bladoniebieski Ford Zodiac? Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli i do kolejnej, która podążała tuż za pierwszą – Tom obiecał, że po sprawdzeniu plotek spod Dreznem pojadą prosto do Anglii.

Już chciał wsiadać do samochodu, kiedy ktoś wezwał go po imieniu:

 - Harry Potter, Tom Riddle? - zapytał mężczyzna, którego widział chwilę wcześniej na podjeździe motelu; ton jego głosu zdradzał źle maskowane napięcie. Poza tym w nieznajomym było coś niecodziennego, choć Harry nie potrafił stwierdzić, co dokładnie zwróciło jego uwagę. Ten drugi, młodszy, stał tuż obok i wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego. - Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tyle opowiadań do skończenia, że aż musiałam napisać zupełnie nowe. Miałam straszną ochotę na taką historię i nikt nie zdołał mnie powstrzymać. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi (i to raczej obszerny ciąg dalszy, taki z rodzaju wielorozdziałowych), bo finał jedenastego sezonu Supernatural daje dużą szansę na trochę akcji w Europie, a takiej okazji do skrzyżowania SPN z HP nie mogłam przegapić. Poza tym chyba nigdy nie pisałam nic stricte przygodowego, a chciałabym spróbować czegoś nowego.  
> 


End file.
